La Promesse
by Picotti
Summary: L'enchantement de la naissance de leur enfant laisse subitement place à la peur et à l'angoisse. Harry a été vu à Pré-au-Lard et il faut impérativement lui venir en aide. Ce soir, Nymphadora Tonks le sait, Remus ne pourra jamais tenir sa promesse.


_Cet OS est pour Elena Grape, ma lectrice number one._

LA PROMESSE

Il faisait presque nuit dehors et la pluie battait furieusement les carreaux. Nymphadora Tonks rabattit la couverture sur son fils, à peine âgé de quelques mois. L'enfant poussa un soupir. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses poings se serrèrent. L'espace d'une seconde, ses traits se modifièrent en quelque chose de paisible et de détendu et Tonks sourit. Son petit bonhomme avait beau être un métamorphomage, comme elle, il n'en gardait pas moins les traits de son père.

Durant quelques instants, elle contempla l'enfant. Avec la guerre qui faisait rage, donner naissance à un enfant avait été taxé d'inconscient, de meurtrier, mais c'était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée. Le petit Teddy représentait une véritable bouée de sauvetage à laquelle l'espoir s'était fermement accroché. Bill et Fleur l'avaient regardé avec envie et Tonks était persuadé que d'ici peu, la jeune femme leur annoncerait qu'elle aussi attendait un enfant. Arthur et Molly s'étaient tenus la main lorsqu'elle avait annoncé la nouvelle et même le regard d'Hermione s'était illuminé.

L'enfant représentait la lueur au bout du tunnel, la certitude que de bonnes choses pouvaient encore arriver. Tonks était fière qu'elle et Remus aient été les acteurs de cette nouvelle vague d'espoir.

Elle quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Malgré la guerre, malgré l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir où se trouvaient Harry, Ron et Hermione, ni même de savoir s'ils allaient bien, ce soir, elle se sentait bien. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Les premiers jours, elle avait craint de ne pas entendre le bébé si jamais il se mettait à pleurer mais elle avait vite compris qu'il avait suffisamment de voix pour se faire entendre en cas de besoin. Et puis elle montait régulièrement vérifier que tout allait bien.

Elle descendit jusqu'au salon où elle trouva Remus en grande conversation avec Kingsley. Tous deux étaient installés un peu à l'écart, penchés l'un vers l'autre comme s'ils complotaient. Ils avaient l'air inquiet, presque sur le qui-vive. Immédiatement, le bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti la quitta, s'envolant comme une nuée de moineaux effrayés par l'apparition d'un prédateur. Elle hésita à remonter pour aller rechercher un peu de réconfort auprès de son fils endormi mais Remus leva les yeux vers elle et leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre.

Ce fut plus que de l'inquiétude qu'elle lut dans ses prunelles, ce fut de la peur. Il tendit la main vers elle et elle franchit en quelques pas la distance qui les séparait pour la prendre entre les siennes. La chaleur de sa paume la rassura. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« Harry a été vu à Pré-Au-Lard, dit-il dans un souffle.

_ Pré-Au-Lard ? Mais qu'il fabrique là-bas ? Il est devenu fou, il vont lui tomber dessus. »

Remus et Kingsley acquiescèrent de concert.

« A mon avis, dit ce dernier de sa voix de stentor, il est parfaitement au courant des risques auxquels il s'expose. Mais il doit chercher quelque chose, c'est évident.

_ Un horcruxe, répondit Remus. Il y en aurait eu un sous notre nez pendant si longtemps sans que jamais un seul d'entre nous le soupçonne. Quelle ironie. »

La pression de sa main sur celle de sa femme se resserra et elle y répondit de la même manière. Personne n'osa ajouter de commentaire à ce qu'il venait de dire, simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter et durant quelques instants, ils restèrent tous les trois en silence. Puis Remus lâcha la main de Tonks et il se leva. Il y avait, sur son visage, une terrible lassitude.

« Je vais aller jeter un œil. »

Sur le coup, Tonks acquiesça, pensant qu'il voulait dire qu'il allait jeter un œil à leur fils. Mais la réalité lui sauta tout à coup à la gorge et elle serra les poings.

« Tu… tu veux aller à Pré-Au-Lard ?

_ Si les Mangemorts ou le ministère lui tombent dessus, il aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'il trouvera. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui être d'une grande utilité mais je lui offre ma baguette. »

Kingsley se leva à son tour. Il prit néanmoins le temps de lisser sa robe du plat de la main.

« Et tu trouveras ma baguette auprès de la tienne. Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas… »

Il fut coupé par un éclair argenté qu'il vit bondir au-delà de la fenêtre, dans le jardin qui bordait la maison. Il plissa les yeux et se pencha en avant. La forme traversa une allée puis passa littéralement au-travers du mur pour venir se tenir à quelques pas de lui. De là où elle se trouvait, Tonks n'arrivait pas bien à discerner la forme de l'animal. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'un lapin, peut-être d'une fouine ou d'une belette, elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais lorsque la voix s'éleva, elle reconnut sans aucune difficulté celle d'Arthur Weasley :

« Quelque chose se prépare à Poudlard, dit le Patronus d'une voix désincarnée. Ma fille nous a fait parvenir un message. Harry a besoin de temps. Et il a besoin de nous. »

Et sur ce dernier mot, la forme se désintégra. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps. Dans un probable réflexe, Remus tira sa baguette hors de sa poche.

« Plus de temps à perdre, dit-il. J'y vais. »

Il s'approcha de Tonks et posa une main sur sa hanche. Tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes, elle le retint par le col de sa chemise.

« Tu n'iras nulle part sans moi.

_ Hors de question.

_ Je suis auror, Remus, je suis formée au combat et aux situations critiques. C'est Fol Œil lui-même qui m'a appris les ficelles du métier, je ne serais pas de trop. »

Remus secoua la tête mais il se tourna brièvement vers Kingsley.

« Pars en avant, je te rejoins. »

Et tandis que l'auror transplanait dans un grand craquement, Remus reporta son regard sur son épouse.

« Je ne doute ni de toi ni de tes capacités. Je sais de quoi tu es capable mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ce soir. Je ne voudrais pas que mon fils grandisse sans sa mère.

_ Mais sans son père, il pourrait ?

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose. Il comprendra.

_ Il comprendra peut-être mais moi pas. J'ai besoin de toi, Remus. J'ai besoin d'être auprès de toi. »

Elle s'agrippa au col de sa chemise avec un tel espoir qu'il en eut la gorge serrée. Peut-être pensait-elle que si elle le retenait ainsi il ne pourrait pas disparaître ou lui être arraché, peut-être pensait-elle que les évènements ne pourraient pas arriver tant qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux.

« Je ne partirai pas sans te dire au revoir, Dora. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour revenir.

_ Tu promets ?

_ Sur tout ce que j'ai de plus sacré. »

Elle sourit tristement, baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter son regard plus longtemps.

« Tu n'as rien de sacré, tu me l'as toujours dit.

_ Ce n'est plus vrai maintenant. Reste avec Teddy. J'arriverai mieux à me battre si je vous sais tous les deux en sécurité.

_ Reviens vite.

_ Promis. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Tonks s'employa à faire durer le baiser. Mais il s'arracha trop vite à elle, recula de quelques pas et avec un dernier signe de la main, dernier au-revoir, il transplana.

Tonks eut alors la sensation qu'une lame lui traversait le cœur. La douleur lui arracha une plainte et elle s'effondra presque juste au moment où sa mère entrait dans le salon, portant un plateau de thé dans les mains. Androméda Tonks ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Elle posa son plateau sur la table basse du salon et emplit deux tasses, gardant sur sa fille un regard bienveillant.

« Il ne reviendra pas, dit tout bas cette dernière, il a promis mais je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. Et lui aussi le savait. »

Alors pour tout réconfort, Androméda posa sa main sur celle de sa fille et poussa un terrible soupir.


End file.
